


Happy Accidents

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: In a world where human biotics are still living a different life from those non-biotics, Kaidan Alenko tries to live his life normally, or as normal as he can until Ashley, his messy roommate convinces him to go to a bar where his life changes forever after a gorgeous man with equally gorgeous blue eyes invites him to a drink.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts for like a year now and I finally decided to post it thanks to [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster) ilyyyy!!! yall tell me what you think and ill gladly continue

“Yeah,” Kaidan smiled nervously, “there’s no way.”

“Ah, well…” doctor Chakwas said, “you’re not the first person to get pregnant without meaning it.”

“No,” he said again, “I’m… I’m a biotic.”

She checked her files, opening tabs, typing non-stop, reading all the information carefully, and then re-reading it.

“Well… that doesn’t seem possible,” she mirrored him, “we'll get some more tests done to make sure everything is okay, and then you’ll be free to go.” She smiled, but Kaidan had become an expert in reading people like books and he could see she was nervous.

“Great,” he said falling back into the bed he was on. More proving and testing, like he wasn’t used to it.

* * *

“I’ve got… news,” he said dropping his bag next to the door. He knew Ashley was home and wasn’t surprised to find her eating spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in her underwear.

“Was it poop?” she replied not looking up.

“I wish.”

“Yeah, that’s not worrying at all,” she turned around to face him.

“I’m pregnant.”

“And I’m half Krogan,” she went back to eating ice cream.

He walked to his room, and just threw himself on his bed, the ceiling looking extremely interesting. He had been feeling bad, mostly nauseous, and lethargic and while knowing what was the reason made him feel a bit better, it was also the root of all his soreness and therefore made him feel bad. But at least he had good memories of the night this happened.

It had been about 3 or so months ago, Ashley had convinced him to go out with her because she worked 6 days a week and never had time to do anything more than going home to sleep and then back to work, that’s how she got Kaidan to join her, telling him she never had time to go out and that they barely saw each other and all that crap that she just knew would work on Kaidan who had to go to his workplace 2 days a week and the other 3 days he worked, he did it from home.

He was with her for about 5 minutes before she found her way towards Vega, her last victim, and left him alone. Kaidan had only met him once when she introduced them after he came to pick her up to go out for dinner. He seemed like an okay guy, if only a little younger than them and a bit gullible, too.

She’d been going out with him for the last couple of months, but she always said it was nothing more than just that. She usually deflected the question by telling Kaidan that Vega—always just Vega, never James—had a big dick and great stamina, but he just knew there was something else, even if she refused to see it. So, as soon as she saw him at the bar, she disappeared and Kaidan didn’t see her until the next day after she got back from work.

On his part, drinking alone had never been something he enjoyed so he was about to turn around and go home when someone stepped on his way.

It wasn’t any someone, mind you, he was tall and had the bluest (was that a word?) eyes he’d ever seen. His broad shoulders took a big part of Kaidan's field of vision and he smelled good… _so_ good. His hair was cut close to his scalp, but Kaidan could see slight hints of brown hair.

The part he liked the most were his laugh lines, like he smiled all day, all night, it somehow made him look younger.

He was wearing a simple white shirt underneath his red on black leather jacket and his jeans hugged deliciously every edge and plain of his body.

“Leaving so soon?” the guy had asked him. He had a smirk that showed his canines besides the row of pearly white teeth and that was enough to have Kaidan smiling coyly. He didn’t remember the last time he’d felt that way.

“That depends,” he'd replied looking him up and down, which only made the guy smirk wider “are you?”

He invited Kaidan to a drink first, just to talk, he’d said. His name was John. He’d procured them a table in a dark corner and Kaidan had no idea how to take that, but he complied, only because this guy was so… hypnotizing.

The conversation between them flowed smoothly, they went from one topic to the other with no effort. He’d learned that John worked with security, designing layouts for alarm wiring and the like. He also volunteered as a bodyguard when they were in need of one or if the person who hired them was really well-known.

He had a Turian best friend that he’d died for and that he’d been very close to doing so because his friend liked to get in trouble every other day. That instantly reminded Kaidan of Garrus and he thought he’d get along with John just fine, then he thought they’d be a danger to society.

Kaidan told him about Ashley, and that he understood how he felt. He talked about her like she was the virgin Mary but the things she’d done would make the devil blush. John threw his head back laughing, a deep laugh that made Kaidan’s insides quiver and smile and now he wanted to make him laugh again, so he told him about all the dumb stuff he’d done with Ashley when they were teenagers until he saw the corner of John’s eyes fill with tears. He told him that Ashley was the best thing that had happened in his life, that when he felt like he couldn’t continue she was always there for him.

John sighed, “you almost sound like you’re in love with her.”

Kaidan looked back at him scandalized, and then his face softened, “in a way, I think I am,” he said, “but not like _that_. I just really love her.”

“And where is she?” John asked and Kaidan got the impression that he just wanted to change the topic of his loving Ashley.

“Right there,” he pointed back, towards the bar, “she invited me here saying we hardly see each other because she works a lot, but as soon as she found her boyfriend, she left me.”

John smiled again looking towards the bar, “he looks familiar,” he said barely looking at Vega and quickly asked what Kaidan did for a living.

He told him he worked in advertising for the Alliance, for the Vancouver base.

That prompted John to tell him he was with the Alliance right out of high school, even made it so far to get into the N7 program—that’s when Kaidan noticed that his leather jacket had the N7 insignia.

“Commander,” John said simply, “you may call me that from now on.”

“Commander, huh,” Kaidan whispered and didn’t miss the way John shivered. So he was one of those… “I was in the Alliance, too. I made it to Major and got out when Ashley convinced me to go to college and do what I wanted.”

“You talk about her a lot, don’t you?” John said offhandedly and Kaidan could feel the blush creeping up his face.

“Oh gosh, I do, don’t I.”

John nodded, looking to the other side, and then said, “so, I just wanna set some things straight.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not… Like, I’m super fucking gay. I talked to you fully intending to take you to my place to suck your dick and let you ride mine all night long or for as long as you want, honestly. This isn’t some bonding bro time I wanna take part in... like I want to fuck you to next Tuesday.”

“You… you’re also super fucking bold,” he stuttered back.

“So you in?” John dared to say, and Kaidan could see he was enjoying how much he was making him blush.

“I definitely am! But can we just… talk first?”

John laughed, that same deep laugh that had Kaidan smiling dopily the first time he heard it.

“Okay then,” he motioned to the waiter and then looked back at Kaidan, “tell me more about yourself.”

Kaidan sighed, “well… I’m a biotic.”

“Badass.”

“Maybe now,” he said as the waiter brought him another beer, “but you should’ve seen me when they were testing and examining me, all those tubes and wires.”

“Still,” John smiled.

“Are you trying to butter me up?”

John smiled again.

“It might take more than just beer.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

As it turned out, beer was the only thing John needed to butter him up because a few minutes later, Kaidan asked him if he lived far.

“Upstairs,” he said paying the whole bill with his omnitool.

“Upstairs? Like above the bar?” Kaidan asked, putting his coat on as soon as possible.

“For the time being,” he replied raising his arm for Kaidan to get under it.

He complied, of course, he did. John's smell was making him drowsy, in the best way possible, and having his arm around his shoulder was the cherry on top.

They went up the stairs two at a time and while John was trying to punch in the right code to open the door, Kaidan gave him a peck on the nape and felt John shivering for the second time that night.

“Fuck,” he muttered as the door finally opened.

He grabbed Kaidan’s hands and pulled him into his place. Kaidan ‘ _oofed_ ’ as he felt the cold solid door behind him, but he didn’t have time to say something more when he felt John’s lips on his.

He tasted like beer and Kaidan was drowning on the flavor. He felt John’s hands on his hips, urging him to get closer, as he did the same, and then he felt John violently push him against the wall.

“Fuck!” he screamed, the back of his head hurting.

“Fuck I’m so sorry,” John apologized before Kaidan felt another push.

“What the fuck?” he said grabbing his head. This was definitely going to give him a migraine.

“Varren, no! Down!” he faintly heard John say before he heard a loud _thud._

He opened his eyes, hadn’t realized he’d closed them, and saw John on the floor, with a huge ball of fur on top of him.

He laughed, head still hurting but enjoying seeing John trying to get off the floor, “Varren I presume?” Kaidan half asked as the dog was licking John’s face, which was a mistake because when she heard her name, she balanced towards Kaidan and knocked him flat on the floor, _again_.

He didn’t mind, to be honest, he loved dogs and the only reason why he didn’t have one was that they were not allowed in his building… and this was funny and good and all but it wasn’t what he came here for and John seemed to read his mind because after Kaidan had pet Varren—seriously who named a female dog like that—John called her and she immediately left Kaidan alone.

“She's obedient,” he noted.

“Only when she wants to,” John replied helping him up.

“Already love her,” he replied taking John’s hand.

The whole thingy with Varren had cooled them off and now they were just awkwardly staring at each other, maybe even shyly.

“You’re… really handsome,” John said and Kaidan just looked at him in disbelief and before John could say something else, Kaidan threw himself at him and kissed him breathless.

They stumbled to John's room and for a second Kaidan marveled on how spotless it was, not in the very clean way but in the there was a desk at the far end of the right wall and a bed in the middle of the room and that was it.

He debated between saying something to John about it, you know like, ‘ _are you going to murder me here? You missed the tarp_ ,’ or to stay quiet but then John started kissing his way down Kaidan’s neck and he forgot everything else when he felt the bed touch the back of his knees.

As soon as he fell on the bed, John started unzipping the coat he didn’t realize he was still wearing and it took no time for him to do the same with John’s jacket.

It had been his fault, honest to God. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sex and he was… well, desperate. When John stumbled around looking for a condom, Kaidan had grabbed his arm to throw him on the bed to ride him until his legs gave in.

He’d never worried about pregnancy since he was barely fifteen years old and the doctor had told his teary-eyed parents that because of his _condition_ , there was no way he could either get pregnant or get someone else pregnant but he wasn’t stupid, barebacking had always been a huge no for him, taking the whole thing about sex into consideration but there was just something about John that had him feeling intoxicated, wanting to feel every inch of him, it was mind-numbing and so damn fucking dumb. But as he heard him whisper his name beneath him and then when he felt those strong arms flipping them around and kissing him as he thrust in and told him to ‘ _come for me, K,_ ’ it just undid him.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he was sweaty and sticky with all kinds of stuff and he couldn’t care less. Ashley would be proud of him for not thinking about cleaning right after, but in his defense, he couldn’t feel more than just a tingling sensation in all his body.

He felt John pant next to him, his chest falling and rising trying to catch his breath but failing. He was in the same condition as Kaidan but the come on his stomach didn’t belong to him but to Kaidan. He blushed.

“I loved that,” he said as soon as he could talk, still having trouble breathing.

“I think you love things too easily,” John replied and Kaidan thought about that.

He just had too much love to give to _not_ give it. But John was right, just a few hours ago (has it been hours already?) he was telling John how much he loved Ashley and then his job, and then Varren and now he was talking about loving that mind-blowing sex. Yeah, he loved things easily, how could he not?

“That’s not bad,” he defended himself, though he had no idea why he needed to do so.

“I didn’t say that... I love it.”

Kaidan smiled.

* * *

The next day, he had woken up and gone home, no strings attached, no phone numbers, no last names and he’d been proud of himself for being able to just go back without turning a glance on the sleeping figure next to him (well, maybe just a quick glance), even when he couldn’t help but think about staying a little more. Maybe for cuddles? For breakfast? Forever? But he had decided against it, thinking that because he had an awesome night with a stranger, didn’t mean he had to stick around to see what happened... or that the stranger wanted him to do it.

It wasn’t until he made it home that he felt regret make its way up to his throat. Thinking about John sleeping and how the sun filtering through the blinds hugged his body. But it was Varren what made him regret it the most. She was sleeping on John’s living room couch and she, of course, heard him running away—because that’s what he did—she walked to where he was and moving her tail, licked his face again.

“C’mon, Varren, go back to sleep,” he’d told her and she went quietly, but not before whining first. It broke his heart.

So yeah, how was he supposed to tell the guy he left naked on his bed after the best night of his life that he was going to be a father?

“Were you serious?” Ashley asked him from the door of his room, “are you pregnant?”

“Yeah,” he replied and she walked to the bed to lie next to him.

“You know who the father is?”

“Yeah,” he said again but didn’t care to elaborate. He was too busy moving on to other things, like how was he going to tell his parents and what this would mean for his health. He was a 30 something, living in a rented apartment with a roommate, and yeah… he could get his own place and all, but he didn’t want to, he was happy the way he was right now.

But then Ashley asked again, “what are you gonna do? You gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know how to contact him.”

She wrapped herself around him, clinging to him like a koala bear. They had always been like that.

He met Ashley when her parents moved in next to Kaidan's when they were about 3 or 4 years old, and since that day, they became best friends, going as far as to pick the same year to do their mandatory one-year enlistment and then stayed there the next few years that they decided to add.

She’d seen him through thick and thin, she’d helped him continue when he didn’t want to, she was the one who pushed him to major in advertising after he thought it would be best for him to stay in the Alliance as his father had done so many years ago.

He just… couldn’t lose all that. She’d never leave him, but with a baby, everything was going to be different. Ashley had grown up taking care of her sisters and she’d been very adamant on not having children of her own and if Kaidan decided to keep the baby _and_ to still live there, she would have to deal with everything she didn’t want to deal with, just like when she had to take care of her sisters.

“I’ll move out, I promise,” he said caressing her hair, her head on his chest.

“What, why?”

“The baby—"

“Kaidan, are you crazy?” she stood up, “I didn’t know you already decided about keeping it, but you’re not going anywhere!”

He stood there quietly, not in the literal sense, he was too tired to even stand up, his feet were killing him and now all those “symptoms” made sense, but he just looked at her speechless.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you dummy!” she went back to lying next to him, though half her body was on top of him, “I’m gonna be the best fucking godmother.”

“Uhm… yeah,” he said going back to caressing her hair, “maybe you should start by not cussing so much?”

“Fuck off.”

He smiled and then sighed.

“I need to tell my parents.”

“They’re gonna be so happy.”

He sighed… again. “Not when I tell them that the father doesn’t know.”

“Well… fuck.”

* * *

For a whole month, he’d tried to come up with a plan, which resulted in the only thing he could think of. Go to the bar and see if he could catch John and just… tell him straight up. If he wanted to help then good and if he didn’t, then that was good, too.

He wasn’t looking for some compensation or for John to take care of him… them. He just wanted him to know. Besides, he hadn’t decided what to do about the pregnancy and also wanted some input about it from someone who would probably back out right away, so maybe that was a biased decision on his part.

Honestly, he had no idea what to do but at the end, he didn’t have to worry about it because right when he was in front of the bar, he realized that a guy who went to a bar and only asked for water for the whole night while suspiciously looking at every other person that came into the bar, wasn’t something any barkeep would stand for and he’d probably end up thrown away… so yeah, time for plan B, which still didn’t exist.

He wanted to tell John first. Or maybe he was too scared to tell someone else, except for Ashley that is. Not even Tali knew. But he wanted to be sure—sure that nothing was going to change, that he wanted that baby. He was a biotic and this was not supposed to happen.

Surely something could be done, Asari had babies like seahorses and they were 100% biotics, or so his mom had tried to reason with the doctor back when they first realized about his situation, but a human biotic was unpredictable… there were still not many records of them getting pregnant, and the few that were there, usually ended with both, the parent and the kid dead so why o why should he be different.

He still hadn’t told his parents. Every day he weighted himself and every day he’d gotten heavier. Some days it was a kilo or two, other days were five or six… he’d gotten weird cravings already and some of them were straight-up crazy… like the time he wanted to eat pencils or the tip of his stylus like poki sticks, and he was sure that wasn’t okay?

He was already 4 months in and it was starting to show. Kaidan had always been on the thick side, even borderline chubby and he was lucky none of his friends had noticed yet and thought that the times he made a comment about eating uneatable things was just him being him.

Doctor Chakwas had told him all that was normal and that he wasn’t the first person to feel the need to eat something like that, but it only unnerved him that she was so nonchalant about it. She’d told him not to worry so much.

Since he walked out of her office that first time over a month ago, she’d started to _inhale_ all the information she could find on the few pregnant human biotics and was glad to tell Kaidan that he’d been having a normal pregnancy when at least 90% of the others were having trouble by the time the 3rd month rolled in.

Kaidan was well aware of this, he’d probably been reading the same stuff like her, getting his hands on every single little bit of information out there, but that still worried him… but now he wasn’t worried about himself, he was worried about it… the life that was growing inside himself—and that’s when he realized he already planned on keeping it without knowing, which also made him realize that sooner or later (actually just sooner) he had to tell his parents about it and John too, and Tali, and Liara, and Garrus and… he was so screwed.

* * *

“Hold the fuck up…” Tali said confused from the left side of the screen.

“Oh my God, Kaidan! I’m so happy for you!” That from Liara on the right.

“I don’t understand anything,” Garrus replied, Kaidan couldn’t see him, “I thought you couldn’t… err…”

“I’m not supposed to be able, yeah.”

“How did that even happen?” Tali asked excited, she had bounced off the bed where she was with Garrus when he told them the news. Garrus had jumped out of the picture when Tali moved, which was the reason why he couldn’t see him anymore.

Liara on her part had gotten closer to the screen like she was trying to see the bump Kaidan had been growing.

“What did your parents say?” Tali urged, back on the bed, “And where’s the father. I had no idea you were seeing someone!”

“About that…” how did you tell your friends this whole situation was the product of a one night stand with a guy he didn’t even know the last name of, let alone his contact? So he sighed a few times until he said it just like that.

“Oh!” Liara said, “that security man Josh—"

“John.”

“—you met when you went out with Ashley?”

“Oh, man…” Garrus laughed. He was straight-up cackling, barely being able to breathe, “oh man!”

“Garrus,” Tali scolded him, but she was giggling just as much, “did you tell him already?”

“I haven’t even told my parents,” he said, shamefully so, “I don’t know exactly how or what to tell them. They’ll think I’m promiscuous!”

“Promiscuous!” Garrus laughed more.

He finished the call after that, and shoot them a text about not telling anyone else just yet. He still wanted to tell John first. But knowing that at least someone else, besides Ashley, knew about his secret was enough… for now.

With the little courage he had left from the call with his friends, he decided to get on with it and call his parents. He would’ve liked to tell them properly, over tea or coffee or in their house but they were off-planet celebrating his father’s retirement and well, thank God for tiny victories, to be honest. He threw himself on his bed and dialed his mom’s number. She answered immediately.

“Hi, baby,” she said excitedly as soon as she saw him, “how are you?”

“Hey, mom,” he replied instead, “where’s dad?”

“Oh, who knows, probably applying some cream on his face after the sunburn he got today. He never listens to me, I told him to put on sunscreen but did he listen… no, he didn’t. You know how your father can be when he wants to be stubb—”

“Mom,” he interrupted her blabbering, “could you call him please?”

Now she looked worried, “it’s something wrong, honey?” she was doing the same thing as Liara, getting closer to the screen of her omnitool but to see if he was sick, any other time he’d have laughed, but now he was just plain tired.

She gave up on asking him when he insisted he was okay and finally, she called his father.

“Hey, kiddo,” his father said approaching from behind his mother, face white and cream still in his hand, “you good?”

“Yeah…” he started but not knowing how to continue, “well… something happened.”

That proved to be the wrong thing to say, though. Both of them started drilling him with questions, what happened, did someone do something to him, did he do something to someone, was he okay, did he need some money and before they could continue, Kaidan moved the screen of his omnitool to his nightstand, and riled his shirt up, exposing his stomach.

That shut them both up, it was barely noticeable, but if you squinted, you could see it. Where there had been hard muscle before, was becoming round and stretched, the abs disappearing slowly.

“H-how?” his mother cried. Her hands cupping her face and covering her mouth, tears falling to her cheeks and hands.

His father was quiet. His mouth drawing a thin line, but his eyebrows were quirked like he was about to cry.

Ever since he felt the shift in his body, Kaidan woke up every morning to look at himself in the mirror and see how much he’d been growing, sighing in relief when he noticed all his pants were just a little tight, glad that he looked the exact same with a baggy shirt on, but right now he felt huge—expose to his parents like this.

“I’m pregnant,” he choked out, just noticing that he was on the verge of tears.

“Kaidan…” her mother whispered, voice muffled behind her hands, “my boy,” she looked at her husband, face still the same since he saw the bump, “we have to go back!”

“No, it’s okay!” Kaidan said, lowering his shirt and moving the screen back to his arm to lie on the bed again, “enjoy your trip, this,” he pointed to his stomach, “is gonna stay here for another 5 months.”

“You’re that far in?!” his father _finally_ said, “and you’re just now telling us?”

“Stay there,” he said again rolling his eyes, and then added, “please.”

His parents looked at each other and Kaidan had always loved that about them, how they seem to communicate with just looks, it was mesmerizing.

“Okay,” her mother said, “but you have to let us know everything about it, right now!”

He smiled and then grimaced, “well it’s… it’s all okay, actually. Uhm—the, my doctor said everything was going okay, like… in my case. Everything is normal. For other people in my _situation_ , like… they don’t even make it so far,” his parents paled after that, “I mean before they have to be rushed for bleeding or whatever… but I’m okay, promise,” he said quickly.

“What did the father say?” His mother questioned, “you didn’t tell us you were dating someone.”

“He’s… not in the picture right now…”

“Kaidan,” his father said. Just one word.

“He doesn’t know yet. It wasn’t… it wasn’t planned, we're not…”

“Oh my God, Kaidan. Please don’t tell me this is what I’m thinking!”

He recoiled as he heard his mother. He knew this was going to happen. She was blushing and Kaidan knew it was exactly what she thought.

“I’m sorry.”

They sighed.

“We’re not done with this conversation, young man,” his mother said, and then, “are you keeping it?”

“Yeah... I resigned myself to not think about it because I knew I couldn’t, but now that I’m… you know… I feel like this is my chance and, I know it’s risky and that I’m not in the best uhm… living conditions to have it but, I wanna give it a try…”

“Oh, Kaidan,” his mother started crying again.

“I FOUND HIM!” Ashley screamed from the living room and then started calling him.

“I better go,” he said to his parents, and without waiting for them to say something else, he hung up.

He ran to the living to find Ashley being a mess, her greasy hair up in a messy bun, Kaidan was sure she was wearing his underwear and a loose tank top with some suspicious stains.

“Did you shower today?” he asked her though he knew the answer to that.

“Shut up, how’s my bean doing?”

Bean, that’s how she called the baby because that’s how it looked in the first ultrasound he got and, despite being more ‘formed' already, the name had stuck.

“Are you gonna ask about me?”

“I mean, if I have to,” she replied but he just sighed. “I found him, Kaidan!”

“Who?”

“John!”

“What?!” He immediately sat next to her on the floor, back to the couch. She had her laptop propped on the coffee table.

“His name is John Shepard. Dude, he’s hella rich! And fucking hot, oh my God, we should change Bean’s name to Adonis. The kid’s gonna be so cute!”

He didn’t bother saying anything, there was a no way in hell he was going to name his baby Adonis… or Bean, instead he took her laptop and put it on his lap, reading quickly all the information she’d gathered.

“Shepard Lawson Security Solutions? isn’t that what the Alliance uses?” She asked in awed.

“Ye-yeah… they upgraded a few years ago,” he said faintly, what she said barely registering in his head. He was too busy absorbing all the information he was reading.

John Shepard, only 30 years old and already had his own company… a fucking empire. And he was younger than Kaidan!

There wasn’t lots of information about him, he seemed to keep to himself, which was kind of expected in his line of work, but what little info he had, wasn’t enough to contact him.

“Check this,” she said taking her laptop from him, “I found that Lawson person, a chick, and she had him in some photos, apparently it was like a party in this huge, sushi place with a bunch of other rich dudes and, here… look.”

He was showing him a comment. Someone was asking Lawson—Miranda was her name—where the place was, she’d replied with ‘a few blocks away from Shepard's place’. Ashley had also searched for the sushi place, it was on the Citadel.

“He lives in the fucking Citadel, of course.” He sagged back against the couch behind him.

“Language, man,” she scolded, “Bean can hear you.”

She lowered herself on Kaidan's stomach, trying to feel the baby kick. So far he hadn’t felt anything, but she was sure she was going to be the one Bean kicked with.

He smiled, only from the teeth out. No phone number, no email, no omnitool link, no address.

“Should I really tell him?” he asked sadly.

“You want to?”

Kaidan thought about that. Did he really want to or was this him being stubborn? His own mom always said he was as stubborn as his father and not even 10 minutes ago he was calling out his father for being like that. Maybe it was just the way he was that made him want to tell John about it, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to.

“Then, you should tell him,” Ashley said, “it’s your body, your decision, but he should know. You didn’t get pregnant all by yourself.”

He blushed at that, remembering the night, but then rolled his eyes. Now he needed to find a way to get to the Citadel.


End file.
